Body Swap
by ReadingAddictWeirdo
Summary: "Like father, like son." Except in this case, it's like brunette, like raven and vice versa. Literally.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Big Time Rush.

**Warning:** Contains light slash.

**Prologue**

"Riding on a cloud is impossible, Carlos. Clouds are condensed water vapor, and if you even try to do that you'll likely fall," said Logan as he scooted farther away from the scowling raven, annoyed by his continuing pestering.

"Then how do you explain their puffiness? _There's_ proof for you! Ha!" Carlos stuck his tongue out as he gave Logan the international symbol for calling someone crazy by twisting his finger in a circular motion around his ear.

It was a typical response from Carlos; he loved driving the others insane, especially Logan since he was the most sensitive one. On second came James—it was fun, but after a while he just wanted to pull pranks together with the tall brunette. And then came Kendall. Either Carlos would receive the desired thrill of accomplishing his task about annoying his blonde best friend, or the mourning feeling because he tried and pathetically failed.

But this time he was aiming at Logan, trying to convince the smart boy that clouds _could_ be used as transportation—but the raven already knew that was beyond possible; he was just testing Logan's intelligence. It seemed like a stupid idea said out loud, but Carlos really had a lot fun trying it out at the moment.

"Guys, please stop. We're about to go to a photo shoot right now, and I don't want any of us with a black eye or a missing tooth," warned Kendall, looking at Logan and Carlos with a serious face, then turning to James. "James, I think your hair is perfect enough as it is." He stared at the black comb that was currently gliding through James' silky hair.

"Not yet. I wanna look _more_ than perfect. Perfect isn't enough," answered James, smiling when he felt the comb's teeth run across his scalp, giving him a calm sense of pleasure.

"We're about to– Guys! Aw, man!"

Kendall buried his face in his hands in shame. Carlos and Logan had commenced their traditional cat fight, trying to slap each other's faces as they fell on the carpeted floor of the limousine. The blonde couldn't help but sigh, thinking to himself what Logan had said a year ago when they were back in Minnesota—he should get new friends. Logan and Carlos were always fighting (except for when they were scheming together) and James was always too preoccupied with his image.

Kendall considered himself the only normal one, apart from that being a complete false statement because he remembered one time he had dressed like a girl—and he did look pretty darn cute if he said so himself—although, some didn't agree, but prettier, at least, than when _Logan_ had dressed as a girl.

Kendall rolled in his bottom lip.

He wondered how James and Carlos would look dressed as girls.

He rolled out his bottom lip, biting it instead, and then pressing his lips together.

Maybe he wasn't the weird one after all; maybe he was the _weirdest_ one.

"James! Help!" squealed Carlos as he threw Kendall off his seat, making the blonde land face flat on the floor as Logan returned back to his seat, breath shallow. "Gimme that!" He snatched the comb from James' hand, and pointed it menacingly at Logan, who was currently helping Kendall sit up, placing him on Carlos' former seat.

"Carlos!" cried James.

Before Carlos could make the illusion of shooting Logan with the gun-comb, James yanked the item from his hand, growling at the raven's face. Carlos grinned sheepishly while sliding down his seat as Logan smirked at him.

"In conclusion, you _cannot_ ride a cloud."

Carlos narrowed his eyes and licked his lips. "This isn't over, Mitchell."

"Oh yes it is," said Kendall as he opened the door of the limousine, and stepped out. "Out."

James exited behind the blonde, followed by Logan then Carlos. As the raven slowly tiptoed out, he made a movement with his hands, giving Kendall an obvious hint that he was about to push Logan as he closed the door. Quickly, the blonde grabbed his wrist, and wagged his finger in front of the small boy's face.

"_No_."

"Can we go in now?" asked James, half whining.

Kendall glared at Carlos—Carlos glaring back—before he let go of his wrist, and walked next to James.

That was a bad idea.

There was a loud thud, and James and Kendall turned around to find Logan and Carlos rolling on the cement, trying to choke each other.

James huffed out loud. "Wouldn't it be better if they switched bodies? We wouldn't have to deal with any of this."

Kendall looked at James, raising his eyebrow. As crazy as that idea sounded…he actually liked it. "Yeah, agreed. But it's not possible." He rolled his eyes, disappointed.

The tall boy smirked. "You sure?"

He chuckled as he entered the building, leaving Kendall to break the sissy fight between the other two. As the tall boy vanished into the building, the blonde shivered just a bit, feeling odd after that short conversation he just had with James. However, he abandoned the sense as quickly as it came, and carefully made his way towards the (physically) arguing bit, trying not to trip over their bodies.

"Guys, please. Gustavo's going to explode if he finds us here…" Kendall moaned in fear, flinching at the loud, imaginary voice he thought up that Gustavo would use on them once he figured out where they were.

After minutes of struggling to pry Carlos' hands off Logan's throat and Logan's hands off Carlos' hip—which looked to be groping the raven's hip instead of clutching it violently—Kendall's unsaid wish finally came true, and the fight was finally over, except both previously debating boys now had purple circles all over their throats—which, disturbingly, looked more like hickeys than hand-made bruises.

"Inside," he instructed angrily.

Carlos snarled tauntingly the whole way in, while Logan trailed behind Kendall for protection.

**ooo**

"James, why are you always fixing your hair?" asked Carlos, smiling up at his friend. "It already looks awesome. And fluffy—like clouds—and shiny."

James' eyes flickered from the mirror to Carlos, who was currently sitting on the floor. "Why did you follow me into the bathroom?" countered James, looking back to the mirror as he continued to comb his hair, making sure every single strand was perfectly aligned.

Carlos' cheeks went a bright pink and he scowled, accepting James' accusing words. "Touché." Out of nowhere, his helmet appeared and he put it on his head, buckling the black straps around his chin.

James put his lucky comb back in his jeans pocket, and turned slowly on his heels, giving his best friend an odd stare. "Where does that thing even come from? Up your butt?" He raised an eyebrow, showing that he was being dead serious.

Carlos grinned. "Maybe," he sang, half joking.

James made a face. "Dude."

Carlos kept grinning and lifted his hands in front of him, palms erect as he wiggled his fingers. "I've got magic." The brunette rolled his eyes and opened the door, stepping into the living room while Carlos trailed behind him. "I'm so bored. Why did Logan and Kendall have to leave without us?"

"'Cause you and Logan always fight," responded James, plopping down on the couch. He grabbed the remote control and turned on the television.

Carlos froze, face gradually turning into a confused expression. "No, we do not."

"_Yes_, you do" said James in a sarcastic voice while he patted the seat next to him.

Carlos took it as an offer and sat down next to James. "Okay, but sometimes–"

"All the time."

When Carlos registered these words, his eyebrows scrunched. "Nuh-uh! We, uh, we're secret agents, too, you know? We're partners. Like that song…Secret Agent M–" James whacked Carlos' head—well, more like helmet, but it still caused the plastic to bump against the raven's head, giving him a headache. "_Hey!_ What'd you do that for?" cried Carlos, taking off his helmet and rubbing the back of his head, wincing slightly at the touch.

"Shh, I can't hear," said James.

Carlos was about to protest, when he noticed the television had been turned off. He whipped his head around, analyzing everything, looking for some movement that could have attracted James' full attention—but Carlos noticed no sign of Newton's first law. He then saw James stand up, the tall boy pulling up the curtains of the back windows to reveal a terrible storm.

Carlos' eyes went wide. "It's raining!" A huge smile formed on his lips. "Wanna go outside?"

Before James could deny Carlos' ridiculous offer, the front door opened, showing off a foursome of two familiar males and females, all dripping wet from head to toe.

"It's f-f-re-ez-zing-g c-cold," stuttered Katie, sliding down a wall.

Mrs. Knight entered the kitchen, her arms wrapped around herself, body quivering slightly. "Kendall, Logan, go put on some dry clothes. And you, too, Katie. Oh, hi James, Carlos… Don't go outside. It's pouring," Mrs. Knight said, directing her warning mostly to Carlos since she knew how reckless and rebellious he could be.

Carlos smiled and watched as Kendall and Logan dragged their feet into their room, Katie ran into hers and Mrs. Knight entered the bathroom. Once the living room was empty, except for the raven and the brunette, Carlos grinned mischievously to himself and bolted for the front door.

"Carlos, you heard what Mrs. Knight said," James reminded.

"But–" Carlos turned the doorknob tauntingly. "It's raining, and puddles are so much fun."

James quickly raked his eyes over Carlos' body, stopping at the helmet on his head. "That helmet won't save you from Mother Nature's monsters."

"'That helmet won't save you from Mother Nature's monsters'," mocked Carlos in a high-pitched voice, blowing a raspberry at the brunette.

James scowled, temporarily offended. "Fine—go get burned like bacon. What do _I_ care?"

Carlos stuck his tongue out, and exited the apartment, closing the door with a loud slam. James pressed his lips together, suddenly regretting what he had just done. What if Carlos really got hurt and it'll be all his fault… The brunette shook his head, revolting against the feeling. If Carlos wanted to go outside and get wet and lost, then that was his decision. At least James will get to say he _tried_ to stop the raven, but Carlos had been way too rebellious. It was a pretty good testimony, in his opinion.

"But your hair, it's still–"

"Logan, just because I didn't dry my hair correctly doesn't mean I'm going to get sick, much less cause a plague."

"What's up?" asked James as Kendall and Logan sat next to him on the couch, picking up on the debate.

"Kendall. Hair, sick!" shouted Logan, too frustrated to answer with complete sentences.

Kendall facepalmed. "He's saying that I'll get sick just because I didn't dry my hair right. It's still kind of wet."

"And I _am_ right," said Logan, squeezing Kendall's shoulder aggressively.

"Ow?" Kendall raised his eyebrow at the short brunette.

James intersected, "Kendall, Logan _is_ right. I might not be a doctor, but I do know about heads and hair. If you let that dirty water get into your scalp, it'll get into your blood and you'll get really sick."

Logan stared at Kendall, eyebrows scrunched. "See? A little bit exaggerating, but even James knows!"

The blonde sighed loudly, irritated. "_Fine_. I'll go dry my hair the _proper_ _way_." He stood up, and went back into his and Logan's room, stomping all the way.

"Use a soft towel!" added Logan.

"_Yes_, Doctor Mitchell," grumbled Kendall as he closed the door of their room.

Logan smiled to himself, happy to have finally persuaded his friend into doing the right thing. He turned his head, about to speak, but stopped himself when he noticed one of his friends was missing. He stared at James, who looked to be deep in thought.

After a few more moments of silence, Logan finally had the courage to speak up, "Where did Carlos go?"

James looked at him, mouth slightly open. Then he quickly turned his head, eyes shifting to the floor. "Uh, I dunno…"

Logan stood up and entered James and Carlos' room, which was empty of the bubbly raven. "He's not in you guys' room."

"Really?" said James loudly, earning a confused glare from Logan as he returned to the living room, and stood in front of the tall boy. "No, don't give me _that _look."

"Where did he go, James?" asked Logan, a quick stream of worry crossing his eyes.

James hesitated, fearing the short brunette might throw a fit if he were to find out where Carlos was at the moment. Logan hated it when someone was hurt, and James hated it when Logan would complain. Not that James predicted that Carlos would be hurt already. It was still two minutes early. "Outside," he answered nonchalantly.

Logan's eyes went wide, indicating the start of his regular, low-tempered conniption. "But it's raining outside. _Please _tell me outside means the lobby." His look was pleading.

James puffed his cheeks out and crossed his arms over his chest. "Sure. That's where he went."

"Lies!" Logan groaned. "Oh, come on, does he hate me _that_ much?"

James snorted. "He's not your responsibility, Logan. Let him do what he wants."

"Okay. And if he gets hurt," Logan clicked his tongue, "Gustavo _will_ get angry, and _you_ won't make in Hollywood," he said, trying to make a point that'll get through his friend's skull.

James went quiet for a second. "M-maybe I should go look for him…"

"Too late!" Logan proclaimed as he opened the front door and ran out, ignoring all the people who stopped and said hi to him.

He stopped clumsily when he reached the entrance of the Palm Woods building, watching the dark rain pour down, and listening to the loud splashes through the double glass doors. Logan gulped, rather afraid of what he was about to confront. But he had to—Carlos was outside in the cold rain, no doubt performing wild stunts. He already had enough with Kendall's stubbornness, and he certainly did not need his hands full.

Holding his breath, Logan pushed open the door as slowly as possible. It was currently around three in the afternoon, and it was Saturday, but for a weekend, outside sure looked depressing and midnight-ish. He took a step forward, losing all roof protection, and the rain dug into his previously-dry clothes and skin like a thousand needles, stinging him to the core. The brunette began shivering terribly as he walked down the sidewalk, calling out his missing friend's name. He coughed when a particular school of massive raindrops stabbed his neck, which caused him to jerk furiously.

"Carlos! Carlos, where are you?" Logan coughed again, this time blood accompanying the spit. He watched as the red liquid hit the cement, seconds later washed away by the rain. "Oh, God. No. This cannot be happening." He became anxious when he tasted the remaining blood in his mouth. "No, no. I can't give up right now. _Have_ to find Carlos." Logan shook himself like a dog, and continued to walk. "Carlos! Carlos!"

Through all the loud sounds—car horns in the streets and the splattering rain—Logan suddenly heard a different noise. He turned around, but there was no one behind him except for a few trees, their branches and leaves swaying intensely amongst the slicing wind. He turned back around and waited a bit, hearing the same sound a few seconds later. "Carlos…?" wondered Logan while coughing.

"Ah!"

He whirled around at the voice, and saw Carlos on his hands and knees, scrapes all over him. Carlos flashed him a bright, toothy smile, and struggled to stand.

"What were you doing?" Logan questioned desperately, gaping at the blood on Carlos' arms. He coughed again, tasting iron on the roof of his mouth.

"Climbing," answered Carlos in a simple voice, straightening the helmet on his head.

Carlos seemed immune to the rain, noticed Logan, because he was grinning like a doofus instead of crying or trembling from the chilly rain. "We need to get home. It's raining, and we'll definitely get sick if we stay out here," said Logan in a weak voice.

"Just five more minutes?" whined Carlos like a little kid who was being woken up by his mother in the morning to go to school.

The taller boy shook his head lamely. "No. It's dangerous out here."

Carlos raised his wet eyebrows. He unbuckled the straps of his helmet, and set it down by a wall, backing up while grinning madly. "Dangerous? You _must_ be kidding me, Mr. Weatherman."

"Carlos, I'm serious. Put your helmet back on. Listen to me, and let's go home. Please," said Logan, already feeling numb all over. He winced when he heard the easily-recognizable sound of lightning. It sounded really close. "Carlos, put on your helmet. _Now_," begged Logan, coughing again, his throat beginning to itch and burn.

Carlos shook his head, disobeying the brunette. "How about a no?"

Fear rose in Logan's eyes as he saw lightning strike the sky—which was right above Carlos. Each second a new burst of yellow zigzags appeared in the dark-grey sky, they seemed to get closer and closer to the ground; the raven was totally oblivious of the danger above him.

"Carlos!" shouted Logan as he ran towards his friend, bringing them both down to the cold, wet concrete.

The fair-skinned boy awaited the pain of being struck, but it never came. He kept his eyes closed, keeping a writhing Carlos under his tight hold, refusing to let go. He waited a few more seconds before loosening his hold on the raven, water stinging his eyes when he stood up.

"That was…a close one…" breathed Logan, keeping an eye on Carlos.

Carlos looked up at him. "What was a close one? I was just kidding with you, you know. I wasn't really going to do anything." He smiled sincerely.

"Well, you fail at being a comedian. Now, stand up. It's getting harsh o–"

They both heard it—the intimidating sound of a violent creak.

"Did you hear that?" questioned Carlos in a choked voice, struggling to grip the concrete under him.

"Um…must have been the wind…" responded Logan in a slow voice as he helped Carlos up, the familiar noise bombing their ears again.

"There it is again!" exclaimed Carlos.

Though the sound scared him, Logan continued to urge Carlos to follow him, keeping his grip on the shorter boy's hand tight. The creak came again, and they both paralyzed. There was an eerie silence to the atmosphere, even though it was full of car horns and loud rain. Suddenly, a quick ray of lightning flashed across the sky, followed by an abrupt, heavy and painful touch that came upon their backs. And as Logan felt the anonymous item digging through the slippery skin of his backside, he faintly recognized it as bark that belonged to a tree trunk.

Seconds later, blood-curling screams could be heard throughout the streets, but the sounds of the car horns and the resonant rain were far too loud for anyone to be able to distinguish them.

* * *

**A/N: **This idea just came to me randomly.

The whole story isn't going to be slash, just little parts of it – kind of like a crack fic. Reason why it's rated M, for later content.

Anyways, next chapter…is when the real plot starts, lol. I seriously don't know what day I'll post it. Hopefully, it _will_ be posted sometime. xD


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush.

**Chapter One**

Carlos awoke with a throbbing headache, although the appropriate name would be a migraine. He grunted, looking around, flinching when his neck gave off a horrible pain. The scene in front of him looked anonymous, but there was a twinge of a vaguely familiar atmosphere to it. Carlos went still, letting his thoughts drift; a faint-coloured image popped into his mind and he suddenly remembered…the rain, the lightning, Logan's voice sounding helpless…the fierce yet numbing pain when the trees came upon them.

His heart leaped when a mental photograph of Logan's frightened face wandered into his mind; Carlos cringed at this, and blinked, earning a guilty sensation. Not wanting to feel it anymore, he resumed looking, analyzing the weird instruments that were by and attached to him. A soft click was heard, and Carlos' head immediately jerked to the front door, watching with confused eyes as Mrs. Knight, Kendall, James and Katie came in one by one.

Tears were filling Mrs. Knight's eyes as she hugged Carlos. Reluctantly, she pulled away and smiled at him, backing away so Katie could get the chance to hug him also. Then it was Kendall and James' turn; they didn't hug him, though, but instead Kendall squeezed his hand in his and James looked at him, anguish evidently showing in his eyes. Carlos kept his eyes glued to the two boys in front of him.

"You feeling okay?" asked Kendall, tears threatening to spill out, but he sniffed, abstaining from letting the salty drops fall from his already-red eyes. Carlos nodded.

"You sure?" asked James, frantically squeezing his other arm.

Carlos opened his mouth, "Yes. I'm–" His eyebrows gradually furrowed when he heard voice, which had a different pitch to it, sounding different. "Um, is Logan okay? Where is he?"

Kendall knocked gently on his head. "What are you talking about?"

"Sweetie, he just woke up. He's confused," said Mrs. Knight to Kendall. "Logan, do you want us to leave so you can rest longer? Don't worry. We'll wake you up—if you fall asleep—when Carlos wakes up. I promise he'll be okay."

Carlos choked on his saliva. "W-what? I'm right here! I'm fine, with a huge headache, but I'm okay!"

Katie stepped in between Kendall and James, staring at Carlos with a raised eyebrow. "Did one of the trees hit you on the head with one of its branches?"

Carlos scowled. He fumbled around on the bed, pushing the heavy blanket off him, and then his eyes grew wide when he spotted pale skin on his arms and legs.

"What the…?"

Quickly, he struggled to remove all the unknown items from his body—ignoring the slight sting when he gawkily took out a needle from his arm—and he stood up, throwing the door of the bathroom open. The splitting headache continued to grow when, instead of his own face, he saw Logan's. His heart started to beat in a frenzied manner when he made faces and Logan's face mimicked, each movement perfectly copied.

He opened his mouth. "Testing, one, two…" Carlos trailed off, finally recognizing his weird new voice as Logan's. "What the heck!" he shrieked.

Turning around almost too quickly, he almost tripped, but managed to exit the bathroom without breaking an ankle.

Carlos gulped, looking at everyone with dilated pupils. "Is today Opposite Day…?"

"Nope. It's still Saturday," answered Katie.

"Well, we're going now, Logan. We have to check if Carlos woke up, too," said Kendall.

Everyone waved him goodbye as they exited, and seconds later he was left there alone, ultimately dumbfounded. Trembling lightly, he desperately tried to get used to the…astoundingly _odd_ problem—or body, he should say. So as an experiment, he slowly stroked his new skin, gulping at its softness and milky-white colour. Soon enough, Carlos was transfixed in this continuing pattern, and the migraine had seemed to magically fade away.

"So soft… Mmm…"

**ooo**

There was a soft continuing beep that made Logan moan, stir on the bed, and wake up from his numb sleep. He stretched quirkily, and stopped when a ray of pain shot through his back. As his head suddenly collapsed on the pillow, a flashback ran racecar-speed through his mind. His face went gravely hot as Carlos' inevitable scream rang in his head; the trees had been worse, but he currently refused to make any contact with those wretched images.

"Man…" His eyes shot wide when he heard the odd, husky tone of his voice.

The brunette tensed for a second, deciding it was the effect of being affected that made his voice like this. After all, he _had_ been coughing out bloodwhich was never a good sign, and it was clearly hinting that he _will_ be coughing later like the sickest llama in the world. Logan sighed loudly, partially irritated because all of this wouldn't have happened if Carlos would have obeyed him; out of all the stupid (yet _sometimes_ effective) buffooneries the raven committed in the past this had to be one of the most ridiculous and unreasonable ones. Who in their right mind would go out in a horrible storm?

Carlos. That's who.

And Logan couldn't help but slap himself mentally, thinking that Carlos would actually follow his orders in a time so unpredictable…especially when it involved lightning and falling trees. Yeah. _Totally_ unpredictable.

And now he was in, what he believed, a hospital. Carlos was probably in another room escaping through a window by now, completely unaffected.

His thoughts were deprived from him when the front door opened, and in came James and Kendall. Sad smiles languidly sunk on both their trembling lips as they made their way towards Logan's bed.

"We were so worried," said Kendall, and then he grinned. "My mom and Katie are out getting some food right now. If you're hungry, you can eat when they bring the food. Corn dogs, especially for you," he said, ending his words with an earnest wink.

James said nothing, looking at Logan right in the eye, giving him a look that clearly screamed out that he was overwrought. His lips parted, and the smile dissolved. "Carlos, I am so, so sorry. I should have stopped you instead of letting you go out there. Don't blame Logan for this." He sighed. "Just call me a jerk, I deserve it. I'm the biggest jerk for ever letting you do stupid stuff. I mean, I do stupid stuff, too, but your pranks are sometimes out of my league, dude." He chuckled weakly at his own remark.

Logan's eyelids fluttered rapidly, and then he looked at James with a puzzled expression. "Um, James, Carlos isn't here…" He bit is lip as he heard that same different tone to his voice.

He almost thought it sounded exactly like Carlos' voice. Maybe, instead, that lighting had given him voice-mimicking powers…or maybe not. It was like saying that a person fell into a river full of toxic waste, and then they spontaneously gained superpowers; the only thing that would happen is that they would get their skin peeled off. And being able to peel your own skin off would be a very painful superpower.

James scowled while Kendall spoke up, "Carlos, did something happen between you and Logan before…you were hurt? You two seem to have the same behaviour…"

James' eyebrows continued to crinkle down. "Is this some sort of plan? To confuse me?"

"No…" answered Logan in that same husky voice. "I…I need to go to the restroom."

His eyes dropped down to the blanket that was on him. Kendall and James took off the hospital strings stuck to him, and led him into the bathroom. As Logan entered the small bathroom, the abrupt pressure in his bladder was soon gone when he caught sight of black hair in the mirror. Gradually, he turned to face the mirror, and saw three people in the reflection. Kendall was standing on the left while James was on the right. Logan thought he had gone crazy when he saw Carlos in the mirror. A spark ignited in his brain, and he let his vision carry itself to his arm. He blinked several times while wiggling his fingers, studying the colour of his skin tone: caramel—just like Carlos'. The exact…same…colour.

It took a few seconds, but he finally realized something scary. Something scary that was the answer to his new voice.

He wasn't himself any more. Not physically, to be more specific. But analyzing this thought and all its loopholes would probably burn all his brain cells, since it was far too complicated for even the smartest scientist or doctor to comprehend, so instead he turned around to stare at his two friends who were still standing by the entrance of the bathroom, waiting for their short friend to close the door. Sheer shock was written all over his eyes.

Logan's mouth went dry.

_His?_

More like _Carlos'_.

**ooo**

Carlos was jittery when the door opened again. Mrs. Knight and Katie came in—James and Kendall were missing. "We brought you some food…if you're hungry," said Mrs. Knight, placing a paper plate full of food on Carlos' bed, whereas the teenage boy just stared at it.

He looked up at Mrs. Knight, sticking his bottom lip out. "No corn dogs?"

The mother's face contorted into a look of surprise. "We bought some, but they're for Carlos…" She then smiled. "But you can take one."

Carlos' appetite vanished as quickly as it came. "Mrs. Knight, I'm right here. _I'm_ Carlos."

"Logan, you've really gone nuts," said Katie as she sneaked a chicken nugget from Carlos' plate, and popped it into her mouth, chewing quietly.

"My name is _not_ Logan!" cried Carlos. "_You've_ gone nuts!"

Mrs. Knight bit her lip, looking worried. "Logan, honey, calm down. If you're saying that because you're worried about Carlos, I assure you he's fine. Kendall and James called me and said he's awake. Thank God someone saw you and called the ambulance. The trees surrounding the area had been fairly little so it didn't impact your body horribly. But you and Carlos are still going to rest when we get home today; you two could be sick from the rain."

Carlos recalled when Logan was trying to persuade him to return home; the brunette had been coughing up blood. Not spit, not mucus, not any other substance that lingered in the human mouth or nose, but _blood_. And as crazy as the Latino was, he's never had a liking for blood—no matter how many times he's seen it (either on him or another person, not counting the bloody scenes on television shows and movies). The point was, he didn't hate blood; it was just a semi-neutral feeling he had for it.

Carlos groaned inwardly as he found himself thinking that even though he was literally _in_ Logan's body (and it was extremely awkward thinking it)—the smartest one of the whole group—he still got sidetracked in his own mind. It was bizarre, yes, so the Latino quickly changed the subject in his thoughts, deciding to choose something clean and actually helpful.

"Mrs. Knight…what…room is Lo–" He immediately went silent, still trying to get accustomed to the eerie situation. It wasn't every day that he switched bodies with one of his best friends. "What room is…C-Carlos in?" He flinched internally.

Mrs. Knight smiled. "I'll help you…"

Her words faded away from Carlos' hearing when he saw Katie holding up her hands, forming the numbers one, zero and six with her fingers.

Carlos beamed. "Gotta see Logan _now!_" he shouted as he jumped off the bed, and ran out of the room like prey running from its predator.

He stopped abruptly when he saw a map on a wall, noticing he was on the same floor as his friend's room. Carlos sprinted, and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the numbers Katie had silently given him. He was about to reach for the doorknob when someone grabbed him from the back collar.

"Mrs. Knight!" exclaimed Carlos as the mother dragged him away from his targeted room.

"What has gotten into you?" Mrs. Knight questioned as she pulled Carlos further away from Logan's room. "I expect this type of behaviour from Carlos, but _you?_"

"_No!_ Mrs. Knight, please!" Carlos thrashed around, but gave up once he knew there was no escape from the woman's surprisingly strong hold.

"The doctor is asking for a random checkup. Lighten up! This'll be a good time for you to learn more doctor stuff, Logan," said Mrs. Knight, grinning, as she opened the door of Carlos' room, and pushed the boy in.

Katie was leaning against a wall in a corner, entranced in one of her endless video games as a short woman stepped in front of Carlos, smiling widely. "Hello, Logan Mitchell, I am Doctor Lee. I'm going to be running some tests on you today to see if you're doing fine."

Carlos instantly pouted. "I don't wanna be checked."

The doctor giggled. "How adorable. Sit down on the bed, please, so I can start. The sooner I finish the faster you can get back home, okay?"

Carlos continued to pout as he sat on the bed, shuddering when the woman lifted his hospital robe, feeling the round, cold metal part of her stethoscope grope his new chest.

**ooo**

"Carlos. Carlos! Wake up!" yelled Kendall's voice.

Logan awoke groggily, feeling the cold of the floor seep through his fingers. "W-what happened?" He ignored the knots that formed in his stomach when he spoke, twitching at his (Carlos') voice.

"You…fainted," answered James as he helped the boy up.

Logan blushed and made his way to the hospital bed, being carefully watched by his two friends. "Carlos…are you okay? You're kind of quiet, you know. Not your usual self… Like jumpy and crazy…" said Kendall.

Logan ignored him and instead stared at his hands, partially intrigued, partially freaked out. He admired the caramel skin tone, rubbing his hands together. He knew Carlos always did rash acts, so he wasn't quite surprised when he felt the fingertips, of which were severely dry. He didn't favour dry skin that much. Logan decided he was going to have to look for some lotion when he returned back home. It sounded fruity, but hey, if he was going to be a doctor someday he had to worry severely about his health.

"I'm…fine," answered Logan.

Kendall smiled. "Logan woke up a few minutes ago. You guys are lucky that the trees hadn't split your spines in two."

Logan sniffled, and then he sneezed.

"But you're not so lucky that both of you got sick," added James, giving Logan a cocky look.

"Um…do you guys notice anything different about me?"

Kendall and James smiled. "We thought you might say that."

"Aside from your weird personality right now…" said James as he reached behind a chair and Carlos' helmet was revealed. He grinned and gave it to Logan, placing it on his lap. "Be grateful that I found it. I even dried it for you."

Logan stared down at the helmet. "This belongs to Carlos," he said softly.

James raised an eyebrow. "Um…yeah, it belongs to you." He shifted his glance to Kendall, who shrugged in return.

"_No_." Logan frowned. "This helmet belongs to _Carlos_. _I_ am _not_ Carlos. I'm_ Logan_." He breathed heavily, realizing how crazy this situation was. He was in Carlos' body. And that probably meant that Carlos was in _his_ body. "My body's gonna be broken by the end of this week," he groaned, mostly talking to himself.

Kendall laughed. "You always have a broken body, Carlos."

James nodded with raised eyebrows and a smile, showing that he agreed.

Logan shook his head slowly—Carlos' head to be anatomically correct. "Not _me_. _Logan_. Oh, _God_." He moaned, flustered and annoyed, and pulled the blanket over his head. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when this nightmare is over."

It was not until then that he noticed weird figures on the inside of the blanket. He gradually pulled it off, noticing that they were fat clouds with stupidly-cute smiling faces, each carrying a multicoloured lollipop, surrounded by a baby blue background.

"I brought it for you…since it's, you know, your 'lucky' blanket," said James, a bit embarrassed, as he received a friendly shoulder bump and a smile from Kendall.

Logan raised his eyebrows. He never had known Carlos had a 'lucky' blanket. Then again, the Latino was ridiculously superstitious, so it made sense that he labeled a silly thing as a source for good luck.

Gradually, he brought a corner of the thick blanket to his cheek, and rubbed it along his new caramel skin.

It was soft; so soft. In fact, it was extremely soft that he now knew why Carlos was always talking about clouds and fluffy kittens. He wondered if this is what Carlos thought clouds felt like; like this blanket.

Logan sighed happily as he continued to grope the gentle fabric, and his eyelids fluttered closed. The blanket had seemed to put a trance on him because he didn't hear when the front door opened for the second time.

"Logan?" Kendall and James exclaimed at the same time.

"Huh?" Logan opened his eyes, and almost yelped when his own body jumped on him with wide eyes while sucking on a tongue depressor, making Carlos' helmet land on the floor with a loud thud. Logan blinked. "Carlos…is…that you…? U-uh…in…side?"

All he wanted was a simple yes.

Instead, his own voice shouted in front of his face, "Oh, my God, Logan! You gotta try this thing, it tastes like blueberry! It's so good!" And the tongue depressor was shoved in his mouth.

Maybe it should've been awkward. But since the stick came from his own mouth, coated with his own saliva—even though Carlos was still in his body—he really didn't mind. Plus, Carlos was right. It _did_ taste like blueberry.

"Oh, my lucky blanket!"

Logan snapped to attention and growled loudly, snatching the cloud blanket from Carlos. "Mine!" In effect, the Latino began whining angrily.

Meanwhile, in the background, Kendall and James had on stupefied faces, trying to make sense out of what was currently happening between their two friends.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so if you're still confused just remember this: Carlos' mind is in Logan's body. Logan's mind is in Carlos' body. That's how I'll be referring to them through the whole story.

i.e. Logan is still referred as Logan, the only thing different is that he's in Carlos' body, and Carlos is still referred as Carlos, the only thing different is that he's in Logan's body.

Don't worry, it kinda still confuses me, too, haha. xD


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush.

**Chapter Two**

"Give it back to me, Carlos! It's mine!" whined Logan, looking down at Carlos, who was sitting on the floor, the cloud blanket wrapped tightly around him.

"No," mumbled Carlos, closing his eyes. "Give me a pillow, will ya? I'm getting tired here." He yawned a bit, sneezing softly in between, and closed his eyes.

"Um… Logan, aren't you supposed to be in your room?" asked Kendall, having the courage to speak up, and blinked rapidly to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

Carlos didn't answer, already partially asleep. He tossed and turned a bit on the floor, covering the soft blanket with little dust mites. The blue fabric was partially small, and so with this new height he had, he had to make a few adjustments to be able to fit under it. Carlos groaned low as he curled into a ball, disappearing underneath the thick blanket.

All of a sudden, angry shouts came from outside the room. "Logan!"

Logan tensed up, his heart skipping a beat. His name echoed in his ears, and then he looked down at Carlos, or rather himself, watching as the boy fell to sleep. Logan then remembered the mental situation they were in, and desperately bended over the bed, cringing when another ray of pain shot up his spine, and gently shook Carlos awake.

"Carlos, wake up, they're looking for you!" he whispered angrily.

"What?" Carlos rubbed his eyes and tiredly sat up, looking dumbfounded.

"_You're_ _me, remember?_" answered Logan in a low voice, trying not to shout; James and Kendall probably thought he was crazy by now, and he certainly did not want to join psychos at an asylum.

Carlos' face gradually changed as he ran Logan's emphasized words through his head. There was a tiny pang in his brain, and then the words finally broke through. "Oh, crap! You're right! See ya, Logan!" Carlos promptly jumped up to his feet and threw the blanket at Logan, which landed on the boy's face.

And as Logan took the blanket off his face, he watched as Carlos waved hurriedly at James and Kendall—who where still in shock, and stood still like statues—and ran out of the room, disappearing from view.

Seconds later after his escape, Mrs. Knight came in, breathing heavily, with Katie and a short woman behind her who was gasping and wheezing for her life. "B-boys…" she took in a big gulp of air, "have…you…seen…Logan…?"

"He went that way, mom…" said Kendall, voice trailing with a distracted tone as he pointed to the right with his thumb.

"Thanks, sweetie!" said Mrs. Knight.

"Wait!" exclaimed Kendall, snapping out of his puzzled trance and stopping them before they could leave. "I'm joining you." Kendall bit his lip, and Mrs. Knight smiled at him.

After the quartet left, the atmosphere had gone from bizarre-lively to bizarre-serene. James and Logan were now alone in the room, both of their minds whirring with nothing but the scene they had just witnessed. It made Logan think a bit deeper at the moment, how Kendall had suddenly said those words. He didn't know the blonde cared for him enough to chase him all around the hospital hallways. Of course, that wasn't him mentally, but it _was_ physically, and Kendall didn't know _that_. Then again, that's what best friends do, especially his. They get each other out of trouble until they all end up busted or free.

Logan bowed his head, looking at James from the corner of his eye. "James…" he whispered, clutching the soft blanket.

"Yeah?" The brunette smiled and sat down on the bed, putting an arm around Logan's shoulders. "You okay, Carlos?" his tone of voice had a hint of worry and his eyes were slightly big, revealing the uneasiness in him.

"You _really_ don't notice anything different about me?" He put the blanket down and sighed, partially irritated. "Even you and Kendall agree that Carlos and I are acting weird. Don't you see anything different!" shouted Logan, panic rising in him.

He took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

"Yep," answered James in a matter-of-fact voice, the smile gone from his lips. "There's a cute little scar on your nose." He giggled, and poked Logan's nose.

Logan slapped the hand away, and thumped James on the forehead, making the brunette jerk away.

"Ow! Wh–"

"James! Focus! I'm being serious!" growled Logan. "Something is going on. Something happened when Carlos and I were out in the rain earlier…"

"I'm starting to think that, too," mumbled James as he rubbed his hurt forehead. "Either you guys switched names behind our backs or you switched personalities."

"Exactly!" exclaimed Logan, eyes going wide.

"What…?" James scrunched his eyebrows, utterly puzzled.

"Logan!" Logan heard his own voice screech. Carlos came in—even after leaving seconds ago—and jumped on the bed, fake tears staining his eyes. "You're a doctor, right? Get me outta here! They wanna give me a stupid shot—on the butt!" cried Carlos, hugging his own body—which he didn't find odd at all.

"Rascal!" shouted the short woman as she came in, a deadly gaze in her eyes, as she held up a sharp needle.

Mrs. Knight, Kendall and Katie then came in, faces as white as a ghost. Carlos' eyes went wide as he crawled off of Logan, backing up, with the doctor moving forward with every backward step he took. After five shaky steps, Carlos bumped against a wall, now trapped.

"Just give him the shot! Come on, Logan, don't be a baby! Take it like a man!" shouted Katie, punching the air as she said this.

The doctor nodded, agreeing. "Now turn around!" she demanded, frowning.

Carlos shook his head, jaw trembling heavily.

"Logan!" exclaimed Kendall sweetly from the corner of the room, smiling, arms open wide, looking at Carlos right in the eye. "C'mon, buddy, it won't hurt."

At the sound of his own name, Logan was about to open his mouth, but then put his hand over it. Carlos looked at Logan—it took a while (again) to comprehend that Kendall was talking to him.

"I'm not falling for that!" shouted Carlos, bringing his eyes away from the sneaky blonde's.

"Logan, please…" begged Mrs. Knight, her look pleading. "It's just a quick shot, and then you won't be sick anymore."

"No! I hate shots!" Carlos shouted.

"Well if you're going to be a doctor one day you'll have to deal with them!" said Kendall, now annoyed by the boy's stubborn behaviour.

"Jeez, Logan, just take the shot," said James, having his arm still slung around Logan.

Carlos whimpered and flashed his eyes around, looking for an escape. And in between the small flickers, he spotted something shiny and black on the floor. After five seconds of processing the image into his brain, Carlos finally recognized the round item as his helmet.

"My helmet!" he screeched in joy.

Just as he dashed for his helmet, bending over, the female doctor grinned at the unexpected opportunity, and raised Carlos' hospital robe quickly, revealing a creamy-white butt. The needle was inserted in his left cheek. In effect, Carlos squealed in pain, and everybody else cringed and blushed at the sight; even Logan had turned a deep red.

The doctor gently took out the needle, and sighed in content. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

Her words were suddenly foggy in Carlos' mind, not able to identify them. He laughed nervously to himself. "Mami, quién apago las luces?" he questioned with a slurred speech as he fell to the floor, unconscious.

Katie raised an eyebrow. "Since when does Logan know Spanish?"

**ooo**

"Wake up!"

"Ah!"

Carlos bolted up, feeling a harsh sting radiate through his cheek. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and was disappointed to see that the only colour visible at the moment was a pitch black. He blinked a few times, trying to get his vision accustomed to the mysterious darkness. After that, Carlos waited silently—wincing at times since his cheek was still aching—for any other movement. The atmosphere was quiet, and he could hear a soothing sound in the other side, as if someone was snoring. About a minute passed, and there was nothing else.

Carlos gasped, suddenly scared. "I-is a ghost in here…? Hello…?" His voice began to rise, "Crap! I've gotta–"

A cold hand was slapped upon his mouth. "Shh, be quiet."

An abrupt sense of fright took over Carlos, and his eyes began to shake. His heart began beating faster as the hand moved away from his mouth to wrap around his wrist, lifting him from the comfortable bed he was on. He was reluctant at first, but followed as the hand pulled him farther away. He walked with slow and soft steps as the anonymous person dragged him along, feeling the fabric of soft carpet squish beneath his feet.

That's when he realized he wasn't in the hospital anymore; hospitals never had soft carpets that made your toes feel as if they were in foot paradise; they only had hard, cold—and sometimes slippery—floors.

Carlos gulped, heard the familiar click of a door opening, and was pushed outside of the warm room, landing in one more ominous and silent. The dim light burned his eyes, and he felt the same cold floor under his feet, though the texture felt subtly different. Carlos turned around, and the colour drained from his face as he came face to face with his own reflection.

Except, it wasn't a reflection. It looked pretty 3-D to him.

"Oh, my gosh, you're–" He put a hand over his mouth, and then took it off slowly, remembering vaguely what had happened earlier. "Logan…is that you…? _Please_ tell me this is just a dream…"

"I wish it was. Unfortunately, we're stuck in each other's bodies," stated Logan dully.

Carlos nodded, baffled, and began flickering his eyes everywhere, noticing he was in a bathroom. There were two different coloured toothbrushes by the sink, a few towels, and the curtain was open to reveal a nice-looking bathtub; it all looked so familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on the target. "Where are we…?"

"Home… You were still asleep from the shot."

Carlos pouted. "It wasn't necessary."

"It was to keep us from getting fully sick, Carlos. It _was_ necessary. Do you actually _want_ to be sneezing and coughing all week?" said Logan.

"Coughing and sneezing…? So I won't have to go to school on Monday?" Carlos began rubbing his hands together, eyes growing wide with a spark in each brown pupil as a devilish smile formed on his lips.

"You better not skip, Carlos! _I'm_ expected to be there!" shouted Logan, scowling.

Carlos rolled his eyes, ignoring Logan's short lecture. "Whatever…" The same smile came, but faded away as Carlos saw Logan glaring at him, or rather, his own eyes. It was pretty intense, and the grey mood had returned—the state of awkwardness.

It wasn't a comfortable feeling. Actually, their stomachs were filled with butterflies at the moment, and both boys felt as if they had just met their long-lost twins—except it wasn't like that at all, and nothing made sense. Just a few hours ago they had woken up from an almost-tragic accident—in different bodies. It had to be the weirdest thing that had ever happened to them. Logan began rocking on his heels, feeling weirdly out of balance. But of course, it was normal, seeming as he was in Carlos' body, and Carlos never had a good sense of direction.

Logan bit his lip, and felt the tension increase by the second. Carlos was usually bubbly and prone to talking loudly, but this time he was as quiet as a cemetery at night. Carlos' eyes steadily drooped, hinting that he was about to fall asleep on the floor.

Sensing this, Logan slapped Carlos' shoulder, which woke him up, face startled.

"Ow! What?"

Taking the chance, Logan lifted an arm and put it on Carlos' shoulder—or basically his, and it was quite hard since in this new body he was shorter. "Carlos, we need to talk about this–"

"Wait. Where did you get that band-aid?" asked Carlos in a serious tone, entranced by the neon-coloured band-aid on Logan's arm with sparkling eyes. He gasped, and pushed Logan away from him, beginning to search his new body. "Do I have one? I was in the hospital, too!"

Logan facepalmed. "It's on…um, my– Y-your butt."

Carlos ceased his erratic movements, and a dark red painted his face, the colour contrasting with his new pale skin tone. "You sure?"

"Yes, Carlos… I saw it with my own eyes…"

"So you saw your own butt?" questioned Carlos, raising an eyebrow while giving Logan a smug smile.

Now it was Logan's turn to blush. "Sh-shut up. Let me talk! We need to figure out how this happened–"

"Okay, I get it," said Carlos, narrowing his eyes as he rubbed his chin carefully.

Logan raised a curious eyebrow. "What are you doing?

Carlos grinned. "Trying to be like you. Now it's your turn!"

"I don't rub my chin when I'm thinking, Carlos. And stop getting off topic, this is really important!"

"No, _you_ stop getting off topic!" countered Carlos, and stuck his tongue out. "Now do it!"

"But–"

"_Do it!_" hissed Carlos.

Logan sighed, annoyed by his friend's childish persuasions. "Fine… Look at me, I'm Carlos and I don't have a girlfriend 'cause I wanna marry my helmet!"

Logan chuckled and Carlos' jaw dropped, eyebrows turning down. "No, I don't!"

"You wear it all the time," said Logan, smiling cockily as he raised his eyebrows.

Carlos turned red in anger. "You're just jealous because I have a cool helmet and you don't! A-and because it's black! And shiny! And awesome!"

"I'm not jealous, Carlos! At least _I'm_ not obsessed with a piece of plastic! Plus, guess what? I have a real girlfriend, and her name is Camille!"

Upon hearing those words, something clicked inside Carlos' mind. The corners of his lips slowly turned up, and he looked at Logan with an innocent expression. He spoke with a mocking tone, "_Your_ girlfriend? You mean mine."

Logan scowled. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not as stupid as you think I am, Logan. I know that since I'm in your body I'm going to have to act like you, and you're going to be me. So for now, _I_ get to kiss Camille!" Carlos smiled, satisfied with his explanation.

"No, that's were you're wrong," said Logan, feeling a bit jealous at Carlos' disturbingly correct words. "Even if they think we're crazy, we _are_ going to tell them. Got it?"

"But _why?_" whined Carlos. "It'll be so much fun pretending to be each other! They'll never notice! Please?" He made puppy eyes, and stuck his bottom lip out.

Logan groaned and turned away. "Don't give me that look, dude."

"What? Am I too cute?" Carlos grinned.

"No. I mean, I– Just…" He turned back around, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Let's just see how they react tomorrow. If they don't…well, I guess our only option is your plan…" said Logan, sounding disappointed. "But! We will still need to find out how this happened. I don't want to be stuck in your body forever. Don't think you're going to get away with being Stupid Logan, okay?"

"Hey, I'm not stupid," defended Carlos, eyebrows furrowing. "What makes you think I can't pull you off? I know all that math stuff… Like…those letters with the square thingy equals…pluses… Ah…this math is making my brain hurt! What is it…"

"Pythagorean theorem?"

"Yeah! That—the pita Theo theme!"

"_Pythagorean theorem_, Carlos… Oi…" He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, squeezing his eyes shut. After a while, he let out a sigh, and stared at Carlos right in the eye. "Forget what I said… Let's just go, and talk to them right now…"

"Huh? Isn't it, like, one in the morning?"

Logan snorted as he opened the door halfway. "What are you talking about? It's _eight_ in the morning, and it's the perfect time. Everyone's practically waking up by now. So, I'll go get James, and you and Kendall meet us at…your room."

"You mean your room?" asked Carlos, slightly confused.

"No, your room."

"Which is _your_ room."

"_No_, Carlos. By your room I meant you and James' room."

"But I'm not 'Carlos' anymore and 'Logan and James' room doesn't exist–"

Logan facepalmed once again. "_Just_…meet us at the table. We'll talk after breakfast," he said quickly as he felt a small headache start to form.

Carlos nodded, smiled and saluted with his free hand. "You got it, _Carlos!_"

* * *

**A/N: **I apologize for the really late post… Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. (:

I'll try hard to get the third chapter posted soon. xD


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Big Time Rush.

**Chapter Three**

When Logan had gone, Carlos was left alone in the bathroom, standing oh so awkwardly there. He moped for a few seconds about how he wouldn't get to enjoy his new body—and joyously deceive his friends, relishing in the idea of taunting and humiliating Logan, also. Snapping out of his hopeless desire, he began observing everything in the bathroom again. He now recognized it was Kendall and Logan's bathroom. Or rather…Kendall and Carlos'-mind-is-in-Logan's-body-bathroom. Carlos grumbled something incomprehensible and made his way in front of the sink mirror. Looking at Logan's reflection the first time in the hospital had been maddening. Looking at it a second time was spooky—like being surrounded by a bunch of evil clones.

Without thinking, Carlos pushed his bottom lip up with his index finger and giggled at the image. He pushed it further, and laughed more. Getting an idea, he pinched his cheeks, making them turn a dark red, and stretched them to the point where it hurt. He then put his thumbs on the outer corners of his new eyes and stretched them also, bursting out in laughter again at the ridiculous faces he was making. He was about to press his cheeks together and purse his lips, wanting to pretend to be a fish, when there came a knock on the door. Carlos quickly straightened himself out, back going a bit too erect. Kendall came in, looking as tired as a dog that's been eating too much.

"Logan…? What are you do–"

"Nothing! Get out, Kendall!" shouted Carlos out of shock. He shoved the blonde out the door and slammed it shut, making sure to lock it. He breathed heavily, suddenly wondering why he'd done that. Shaking his head, he went back to making funny faces. He snickered to himself, but was cut off when the door started being pounded on.

"Dude, aren't you supposed to be in bed? What are you doing?" said Kendall.

"Nothing. I'm feeling better now," answered Carlos, which he wasn't—sort of. A slight headache had formed but shortly receded. "I'm good."

"Then can I use the bathroom? I n–"

"Later, I'm busy right now."

It was silent for a while before Kendall sighed and said, "Fine. I'll go eat breakfast first."

It took ten exact seconds for Carlos to grasp Kendall's answer and remember Logan's words. He flung the door open, stumbling as he ran out of the bathroom. "Kendall! Kendall, wai–"

He stopped on his tracks, eyes going wide. Kendall was still in the room, luckily, making brief relief wash through Carlos; but that wasn't the reason why his eyes had grown to size of quarters. Kendall had been right in the middle of changing his boxers. A dry lump of nothing settled on Carlos' taut throat as a blazing heat spread all over his face, cold sweat producing on his forehead and running down his temples down the side of his neck. Carlos opened his mouth to speak, but his tongue had seemed to disappear. Kendall, on the other hand, was in a much worse condition. His face, the total opposite of Carlos', was ghost-white, expression contorted into a mix of twitchy eyes and lips. Worst of all, Carlos was trying hard not to look further down.

Kendall's mouth went agape, eyebrows scrunching. "Logan, get out! Get back in the bathroom or something! What are you now—a pervert?" shrieked Kendall as he pulled up the fresh pair of boxers, finally covering up his private.

Carlos yelped when Kendall threw a pillow at him. It missed his face by a centimeter as Carlos ran out of the room, subconsciously heading to the kitchen. Unfortunately, he hadn't noticed that James—all tidy and clean already, hair looking as perfect as it could get—was there, carrying a bowl full of sugary cereal and creamy milk in his hands. Unable to skid to a stop, Carlos bumped into him, causing for the contents in the bowl to spill all over his taller friend.

"Logan!" cried James. "My hair! Oh, my God, you're dead after I clean myself up!" Fuming, he put the empty bowl in the dishwasher and stomped into his room, droplets of milk dribbling down his hair and clothes.

Carlos gulped. "Oops," he whispered scratchily.

"And you're going to be a zombie by the time _I'm_ done with you. Jeez, Carlos, you can't stop being clumsy even when you're in _my_ body."

Carlos jerked his head around and found himself at the dining table. He was about to scream and run away again—since, really, the picture was just too much for his currently overwhelmed mind—when he remembered that was Logan—in his body. Carlos shuddered at the eccentric realization before he sat next to Logan. Now closer to his friend, the Latino noticed that he was wearing a very…un-Carlos type of outfit.

"What's up with those clothes?" asked Carlos, staring with straight eyebrows at the unfamiliar clothes.

Logan looked down at the light blue vest that was enveloping a plain, white shirt. "What, this?" He tugged at the collar of the vest. He smiled—a very Logan-type of smile that stood out on his new child-like face features. "I found it in your closet, hiding at the end. It suits, right? I think these clothes make you look better, Carlos."

Carlos narrowed his eyes at the vest. "Why don't you take off _that_ thing? Then I'll look better. Maybe put on another shirt. With a jacket…or something."

Logan shook his head. "No. Besides, all your other clothes are…"

Carlos cut in, "_Normal?_" He kept glaring at the vest that hugged his body, wondering how the heck that thing made him look attractive. He looked like a nerd, actually. A total nerd. He looked like _Logan_; this made him shudder again.

"You wish," retorted Logan.

"Of course," thought Carlos, "He'd think that. My clothes are perfectly normal! _His_ idea of normal is wack."

"Anyway," continued Logan, "I'm going to wear this, and that's final. If we manage to switch back today, _then_ you can change if you want to. But as long as I'm in your body, my liking is the only option, not yours."

Carlos stayed silent, wondering whether to agree or not. Still conflicted, another urgent thought popped up. "What…what about my… Where's my helmet?" he snapped, scowling deeply. He slammed his fists on the table. "You didn't get rid of it, did you?" Carlos sniffed, ready to cry. "How could you, Logan? My–"

"Carlos, relax," hissed Logan. "Jeez, I hate it when you come up with your own ideas—they don't make sense at all. Your helmet's in your room, on your bed. And don't even think I'm going to wear that thing, no matter how many different puppy faces you make."

Carlos scoffed. "I never said anything about that. Why would I let you wear _my_ helmet? Are you delusional, dude?" Carlos laughed mockingly, enjoying the way his new tone of voice made his laugh sound determined. Grinning, he even decided to boast, "You know, I like this. I kinda get to sound smarter. No! In…in…inge…ingenous!"

Logan rolled his eyes. "You're not lasting _that_ long. When we switch back you'll be whole Carlos again. Stupid, reckless Carlos. With your stupid helmet."

Carlos scowled. "That's mean—and don't diss my helmet. Carlos isn't supposed to be mean. At least _I'm_ trying to act like you."

"Well, I'm not Carlos. My name is Logan Mitchell, and I am trapped inside my best friend's body. That doesn't mean I _have_ to be him. Logan's mentality is still here—intact. All that has changed is the physical side. Nothing more."

Carlos pouted. Though before he could go on, Mrs. Knight entered the living room with a robe on. She yawned silently, putting a hand on her mouth. Opening her eyes, she caught sight of Logan and Carlos. She smiled gently at them, and spoke in her sweet, motherly voice, "Are you boys doing fine?"

Logan blinked, thinking, "Fine? _Fine?_ How the heck could I be fine? I'm stuck in Carlos body and Carlos is stuck in mine! Does _that_ sound fine to you? No! Because this is a crazy situation! Crazy, I say!" But he didn't say this. She was referring to sickness and injuries—which Logan and Carlos had been lucky to avoid; they only had a few bruises on their arms, Carlos' body having more since he had been climbing walls before they…switched bodies. He smiled and said out loud, "Feeling better by the second, Mrs. Knight."

"Y-yeah," said Carlos. "Injuries. Uh, plasma in blood—fine and stuff." He had been trying to sound smart, but instead sounded dumber than ever. Maybe Logan was right—smartness didn't last. Mrs. Knight, in response, gave him a quizzical look before she half-smiled sympathetically, and headed to the kitchen while Logan shot him a glare.

"'Plasma in blood—fine and stuff'? Are you kidding me, Carlos?" he whispered angrily.

Carlos grinned sheepishly, acknowledging his error but not admitting it. "I thought it was pretty good."

Logan deadpanned as he started drumming his fingers against the table's wooden surface. "You know what? I can't wait any longer. I'm going to try to reason with Mrs. Knight right now." Rising from his chair, avoiding his friend's big eyes, he walked into the kitchen, leaning by the entrance. He took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Mrs. Knight?"

The woman quit her search for breakfast in the refrigerator to look at Logan. "Yes, Carlos? Don't tell me you want dinosaur chicken for breakfast."

At the spoken words of _dinosaur_ and _chicken_ put together in a sentence solely about breakfast, Logan entirely forgot what he was going to say and instead nodded vigorously, grinning just like Carlos would have at the mentioning of heaven food.

Mrs. Knight chuckled. "Alright. How about you and Logan go get Kendall, James and Katie while I start cooking, okay?"

Dazed, Logan could only stutter out an 'okay'. He started back towards the dining table, sitting down.

Carlos had a sly grin on, looking at Logan with mischievous eyes. "So you figured out my charm, huh?"

Logan bit on his lip. "Getting anything you want without having to plead for it?" he answered, looking at Carlos uncertainly.

"Yep! Although, it only works sometimes." He lowered his voice, an eager smile on his pink lips, "Does this mean we don't have to tell them?"

Logan considered without any real thoughts. He was too caught up in the moment, unable to think straight because of dinosaur chicken—during _breakfast_, a _privilege_. "For now," he added almost reluctantly. "I guess…we could make something fun—and interesting—out of this whole…uh, switched bodies thing."

Carlos punched the air and whispered an enthusiastic, "Yes!"

**ooo**

"Where are we going, James? Tell me! I wanna know, I wanna know, I wa–"

"Shut up, Logan!" James glared at Carlos. He was still slightly irritated about what had happened in the morning, but had forgiven the boy, overall—the dinosaur chicken made up for half of it, though; he'd take that than cereal any day. "What is wrong with you? Don't you remember? Last week you said if I could help you get a girl ever since Camille broke up with you. So now, we're going to the bookstore to find your lucky smart girl." Suddenly, James stopped walking. "Here we are!" His glare was gone, replaced by a beaming expression, puzzling Carlos as they stood in front a large building with books showing off their engraved spines on the big display windows. "Now, remember to stay cool. If there's a girl next to you just grab a book and pretend to read it—or since it's you, you won't have to pretend, but just in case—and glance up at her occasionally. Give her a nice, charming smile. Don't make it awkward for you or her by talking about that science-y or math stuff. She'll stare at you for a second and walk away like that." He snapped his fingers as if to demonstrate the quickness of the girl's rejection.

When James finished his speech, Carlos immediately recalled something important. He looked at James appallingly. "Wait, but isn't Logan– I mean, I-I'm still dating Camille!" Carlos gasped in an exaggerated manner. "You lied to me!" He settled on those words, ultimately baffled because James _never_ lied to him. Not to Carlos, at least. He didn't know if James lied to Logan; it was pretty obvious now, though.

James sighed. "Okay, you caught me. I really brought you here so you could be my wingman."

Carlos took the time to analyze James' words, wishing Logan's intelligence had permanently lingered. His tongue clicked against the roof of his mouth, and he stared at his friend with probing eyes. "You're lying again. Tell me the truth, James! Or…or I'll run away and won't you help you with anything!"

James raised an eyebrow. "C'mon, Logan, don't be like Carlos."

Carlos almost wanted to exclaim, 'That's because I _am_ Carlos!' but he kept his mouth shut. James' eyebrow had been accompanied by a twitching smile. Knowing Logan, Carlos figured the boy would have trudged right behind James after quick scold—to join in on the scheme, end it, or fix it into something better. And so, Carlos did exactly that.

**ooo**

Right after Carlos left with James, Logan remained seated at the dining table. A tense pain was crawling up his shoulders, but he rolled them before it could fully claim its place. A tall glass of orange juice was sitting before him, and he took a small sip out of it as he tried to figure out why the heck he'd agreed with Carlos in the end. Stupid dinosaur chicken. The pain returned; he rolled his shoulders again, took another sip of sweet yet tart orange juice. "How are we going to switch back bodies?" he thought. "Something must have happened during the rainstorm. Maybe–"

"Carlos, you want to come with us?"

Logan almost said, 'Carlos isn't here, Kendall,' but he momentarily forgot _he_ was Carlos. Kendall was addressing _him_. "Where?" he questioned casually.

"My mom's taking Katie and me to the ice rink." He grinned. "How about it? We can play a rough game of hockey."

Rough and hockey? Dinosaur and chicken sounded better. But, too full to eat any more of the chicken-made prehistoric animals, Logan just agreed with a timid nod.

"Are you sure? You're not in pain?" asked Mrs. Knight.

He remembered when Carlos had happily skipped out of the apartment, trailing right behind James. Mrs. Knight had asked him before if he was fine enough to go outside, and Carlos had just nodded with a cheerful smile that quite didn't settle on his new face features. In the end, Mrs. Knight had told him to be careful. But here he was, being offered a hockey game, which was more risky than a walk with James. Or maybe not, since it was, after all, James _and_ Carlos—and God knows what kind of chaos those two can commit together. Then again, James didn't know that was Carlos inside of Logan's body. Thinking all this made Logan's head hurt, so he forced himself to jump back to reality.

"Not really. Like I said, getting better by the second," he answered simply.

Once they gathered all their necessary equipment, they settled in the car. Arriving there, they put on their skates, plus their necessary protection (a request from Mrs. Knight since she was over-protective) and they headed to the ice rink—which was pleasantly empty. Katie settled on skating by the edges and Mrs. Knight went off to buy herself lunch. Logan gulped as he gripped his hockey stick. Not because he was playing against Kendall, but because he was greatly concerned for his agility. His mind was full of it, but Carlos' body was not; and he was afraid that he would probably fall and break every bone. So when Kendall said if he was ready, Logan choked out a scared 'yes'. Kendall grinned like a psychopath, looking fierce and all, and shot into full speed.

Too fast for Logan's new vision, Kendall skated past him, taking the hockey puck with him. An echo of a laugh hit Logan on the back of his head, making his spine tingle with fear, which meant the game had commenced. Quite shockingly, everything went well and fun throughout. That is, until Kendall really did fulfill his promise of a rough game. He cackled like a hyena, and Logan immediately went into a state of extreme panic. His hold on his hockey stick tightened as he skated after Kendall—listening to the _skit skit_ of Katie and Kendall's skates scrape against ice—and prepared for the worst.

**ooo**

Carlos, regrettably stuck with that choose-the-first-thing-you-see-mind of his, instantly swooned over the first girl he saw in each aisle. To make matters worse—for him, at least—his quirkiness returned as soon as it disappeared, and pretty soon he was stuttering, blabbering or being slapped at by every girl he attempted to talk to. Because of this, he didn't remember that he was supposed to find out what James' scheme was. That is, until he spotted James talking smoothly to the girls Carlos had tried to flirt with. And then the Latino remembered and realized simultaneously.

James used him. Screw the crap of wingman. Carlos now knew (after thinking it through) that by being Logan—a nerdy guy (and of course adding his own gracelessness)—he wouldn't get much luck; James would then step in, amend the meeting between nerdy boy and hot girl and score a number. Basically, it was James vs. Logan. The prize was a girl—or girls. And James had won unfairly. Growling low to himself, Carlos rolled his neck, preparing to teach James a lesson. Heck, he could get girls, too. Walking up to one with short, blonde hair, he stroke up a mediocre conversation which then turned into a casual, joking one. All was going well—until Carlos saw Camille out of the corner of his eye.

Oh boy.

**ooo**

It was around six when they all came home at the same time. James was snickering all the way into his bedroom; Carlos was sniffling and whimpering; Kendall was giving sheepish expressions as he entered the kitchen to get a drink; Katie was holding in laughter as she entered her room to change into much more comfortable clothes; Logan was also silently sobbing, and Mrs. Knight was rubbing her neck tiredly, not believing what was happening.

"You boys should be more careful," she said, aiming her words mostly towards Kendall and Logan's direction. "I don't want to run to the hospital again."

"Carlos should've been prepared, though," said Kendall. "Anyway, I'm going to take a nap. I'm tired. Wake me up when the food's ready, mom." That said, he put the used cup on the kitchen counter, and walked into his room, closing the door silently.

Meanwhile, Logan and Carlos sat on the sofa as Mrs. Knight got ready to cook. Once they plopped down on the orange couch, Logan pulled Carlos by the sleeve and whispered, "What happened to you?"

Carlos giggled sadly as he pressed a hand to his throbbing, red cheek. "James and I went to the bookstore. He thought I couldn't get a girl, so I wanted to prove it to him that I could. But…Camille was there." Logan's eyes went wide but Carlos just grinned coyly. "She slapped me about ten times and then kissed me in front of the girl I'd been talking to. Then the other girl slapped me five times. It was awful."

Logan's eye twitched. "You…you kissed Camille?"

Sensing his growing jealousy, Carlos freed himself from Logan's suddenly-tight grip, and stuttered, "U-um… Hey, guess what? I-I haven't taken a shower all day, s-so I'll just—eep!" Carlos jumped just as Logan lunged at him. "Shower!" he screamed, running into his former room, startling James. Carlos walked back out slowly with apple-red cheeks, and ran into Kendall's room, screaming 'shower' again.

Mrs. Knight peeked from the kitchen, shifting her narrowed eyes back and forth. Once she made sure no one was hurt, she returned back to her awaiting pan.

After his rage had faded a bit, Logan took in a deep breath and let it out. Thinking rationally now, he realized he hadn't taken a shower all day either. He rose from the couch, and walked towards the door of James' room, hoping the tall boy wasn't hogging the bathroom. When he entered the room, he saw that James had a magazine to his face, snickering behind it, probably about what had happened at the bookstore. Logan rolled his eyes and stripped off his clothes. He flashbacked to this morning when he'd been changing boxers and looking at the ceiling all the while, willing himself not to look down. Because, really, looking at your best friend's dick, especially when you're in his body, was just…odd. So he'd passed those minutes without a burning face. But now he was about to take a shower—and showers meant cleaning yourself…all over. He cursed under his breath for being so picky about being clean as he entered the shower, and turned on the hot water.

Ten minutes later, Logan and Carlos stepped out of their showers. It was only six fifteen, and so they put on a pair of comfortable clothes and walked out of their rooms. They stared at each other, each leaning against the door they'd just come out of. No one was in the living room. They could smell food already, but Mrs. Knight was absent. Although there was a faint sound of water running from the kitchen bathroom, so they both figured she'd gone in there to wash a stain. Even so, the atmosphere was extremely intense. And then, the unexpected happened. A loud laugh erupted from Logan. He fell to the floor, rolling wildly on it. Carlos' mouth went slightly agape, eyebrows scrunching.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

Logan kept laughing, clutching his stomach to keep the cramps away. Once he was done, he stood up with wobbling legs, and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"What's so funny?" cried Carlos.

The smart boy giggled a few times before he answered in a strained voice, "You're…you're…you're so small… I didn't know…"

Immediately, Carlos' face went a dark shade of red. "That's not funny!" he screamed.

"You're so small!" Logan squeaked out, starting to laugh again.

"You're-you're a pervert, you know that, Logan!" shouted Carlos angrily.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

"Good. Because _you're_ not that big, either."

"Yeah, but at least I'm bigger than _you_," blurted out Logan. There was an awkward pause after that. Then, another burst of laughter. "You're such a pipsqueak!"

"Am not! Shut up!" said Carlos, face now red like a tomato.

Two minutes of the same conversation led to a cat fight. Inside their rooms, Kendall and James had been listening to the whole thing. They had on the most baffled faces—unlike Katie, who had a sliver of her door open, looking at the fighting pair with raised eyebrows. "That's it. I am _not_ having dinner tonight," she thought as she closed her door.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I finally managed to update. Gosh, I'm such a lazy bastard. xD


End file.
